


Jeff Dies at the End

by fogweaver



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snuff, idk what other tags to add have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogweaver/pseuds/fogweaver
Summary: Danny has a little bit of fun with the last survivor.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson |The Ghost Face
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Jeff Dies at the End

**Author's Note:**

> I swear title isn't a spoiler when warnings already are. Warning for major character death, Danny's kind of a sleazy asshole, not really much else to it. Violence isn't super graphic but tag is there to be safe.

Ormond. The ghostface walked through the fog into the snowy resort, already crouching and seeking out his first prey. He sulked around the main lodge, peeking around the upper doorways, past the balcony. Still no survivors in sight, he sighed and crept back down the stairs. As he started his descent, he heard the sound of someone starting work on a generator. And there he found him, the burly man with tattoo sleeves.

He effortlessly grabs the man from the generator in the ski lodge's main room, and hoists him onto his shoulder. He kicked and groaned, trying to free himself from the killer's grasp, only to inevitably end up thrown onto a hook. Ghostface reached a hand up to his face, and gave him a slap on his cheek before sulking away again.

Rinse and repeat, a fairly normal match aside from his growing urge to toy with Jeff just a little bit more. Lucky for him, he happened to save him for last. With the second to last survivor on their final hook, he managed to find Jeff again. Danny grins beneath his mask.

After a short chase, he manages to grab the survivor out of a window, throwing him over his shoulder with an ease granted to him only by the Entity itself. Jeff doesn't kick or lash out, just accepts his fate and lets the killer take him wherever he pleases. Jeff could hear the entity taking the only other survivor left, and he knew there was no hope in trying to fight the killer back.

Danny feels a chill crawl up his spine, a sudden urge to go against what the Entity is telling him in his mind. He doesn't want to kill this survivor, yet at least, he wants to have some fun first. The Entity realizes his intent and tries harder, it's 'voice' like nails on a chalkboard. He does his best to ignore it, dragging Jeff into the ski lodge and tossing him down on the couch next to an unlit fire pit.

Jeff is slouched over, groaning a bit as he assesses his own wounds for a moment. He knows he's helpless in this situation, but doesn't seem to mind. No matter what happens here, he's just going to go back to that campfire in the end, anyways.

Danny reaches a hand out and gently lifts Jeff's face up to look him in the eyes. Jeff tries to turn his head away, and Danny grips him harder and nearly presses his mask against Jeff's skin.

"Scared you back there, big guy? You didn't even fight back, just let me take you all the way out here." He shoves Jeff back down onto the couch, and straddles Jeff. Danny grinds his growing erection against Jeff's pants, and Jeff groans in response. "You like that? Bet you want my cock so bad, you fucking whore. Bet you think letting me fuck you is gonna get you a free pass out, huh?"

Jeff wasn't sure how to answer, he really didn't care whether he got out or not. He's going to suffer in the next match regardless.

Danny didn't take well to his lack of a reaction, and presses his knife against Jeff's chin.  
"What? Cat got your tongue, slut?" He presses a little deeper, enough for small beads of red to start trailing their way down Jeff's neck.

"I..." Jeff started, averting his eyes from the killer's mask. "I don't care if I make it out or not. I can't ever get out of here so it doesn't fucking matter anyways." He could feel himself getting angry and tried to suppress it. He can't even be mad at the killer, sitting on his lap. He knows that his only purpose is to kill all of them, over and over. He feels a bit of empathy considering they're all stuck in this game of cat and mouse together, forever.

Danny hummed and put his knife away. He brushed his hand over Jeff's hip, causing the other man to shudder. He realized at that point, that he was turning the other man on and decided he could take this one step further.

However, before he could decide where to start, he felt Jeff's hand reach down and grope his clothed erection. Danny looked down between them, and then up at the other man. Jeff is trying to look for Danny's reaction, but with the mask and no other gestures, he's truly lost on if it's okay, or he's about to meet the sharp end of his knife again.

Danny reached a gloved hand up to Jeff's neck, and tightened his grip a bit around his throat. With his free hand, he slid his hand underneath Jeff's cutoff shirt. He massaged his hand into his belly, and began caressing the man's face with his other hand.

Jeff moaned, the sensation of that leather glove against his neck giving him more of a thrill than he expected, and he places a hand on either side of Danny's thighs. Jeff grinds his hips up into the killer. It was now Danny's turn to moan in response to the friction granted by the other man. He took his hand off his throat, and used both of his hands to lift up Jeff's shirt.

Jeff leaned forward, letting him slide it off with ease. Danny ran his hands across Jeff's chest. He groped Jeff's breasts, and played with the other man's nipples. Jeff was enjoying the feeling of the leather gloves against his chest, but he also wanted to explore the other's body.

Jeff reached a hand up to Danny's mask, and hesitated a moment. Danny stopped touching Jeff for a moment, but decided not to stop him. He didn't really care if certain survivors saw his face, and he knows some things will get much easier if he just lets him remove it. Jeff, deciding that it was alright to continue, slid Danny's mask off of his face.

Danny's face was very plain, nothing too remarkable about him at all, but Jeff felt a sense of ease knowing he is human underneath it, and not a ghoulish distortion of a man like other killers. Danny gave the other man a smirk, and moved down to kiss Jeff's neck. Jeff tilted his head to give the other a better angle, and ground his hips into Danny again.

Danny kissed up Jeff's neck and along his jawline, eventually meeting his lips and softly kissing him. Jeff leans into the kiss, and nips at Danny's lip, getting a smirk in return from the killer. Danny buries his hands in Jeff's hair and shoves him down into the couch, grinding against him as he kissed the bearded man.

Jeff reached between them and started undoing Danny's pants. The killer let go of Jeff for a moment, and stood up properly to take his pants off. Jeff took his own off in the process, leaving his underwear. Danny knelt between them and pressed a kiss to Jeff's clothed cock. He mouthed at his bulge, teasing the other man even further before freeing his cock fully.

Danny's eyes lit up, if he had known one of the survivors was packing it like that, he would have tried this ages ago! Greedily, he licked from the base of Jeff's cock to the head, stopping to flick his tongue across his slit for a moment. Panting, Jeff's hand quickly found a purchase in the other man's hair. He grabbed at him roughly as Danny worked him up.

Danny continued to tease the man, adjusting himself to leave kisses along Jeff's inner thighs. He felt his own neglected cock twitch, yet it only spurred him on more. He finally took Jeff's length into his mouth, sucking hard on the head before moving down further. Jeff bucks his hips into the ghostface's mouth, causing the other man to gag and start drooling. Danny pulls himself off the other's cock, a string of saliva connecting him to it still.

He wiped the drool off of his face with a thumb, making sure to maintain eye contact with Jeff the entire time. He took his gloved index finger into his mouth, sucking on it lewdly. Jeff had freed his hands from Danny's hair, and leaned back and watched the other suck on his own fingers.

"And here you were, calling me the slut." It was Jeff's turn to tease him, grinning as he did. Danny pulled his finger out of his mouth with a lewd popping sound, and frowned at the other man.

Danny hummed curiously. He didn't expect such a softie to say anything remotely rude to him, but he can't say he doesn't like it.

Danny straddles Jeff's thigh, and reaches behind himself to play with his own hole. He circles his entrance a few times, before forcing his own gloved finger in, a bit painfully. He visibly cringes at the sensation, his own saliva not being enough to lubricate his gloves.

Jeff notices this, and grabs Danny's wrist. "Let me help," He started searching inside of the couch cushions, quickly finding a bottle of lube that he remembered Frank keeping in there. Perfect. Jeff slicked up three of his own fingers, and poured a small amount over Danny's hole, for good measure. Danny arched his back, whining quietly as Jeff stretched him open. He was embarrassed by how easily he seemed to fall apart with Jeff, but in this moment all he wanted was to get fucked so hard he'd see stars.

Danny panted and whined, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his neglected cock, absolutely determined to reach his climax without touching himself. Jeff inserted another finger, and he began slowly scissoring them in the killer. After a moment, he slid in one more finger, this one being more of a tight fit. The wet squelching of him fingering Danny filled the room, the only thing rivaling its volume being Danny's whining. Jeff intentionally avoiding curling his fingers too much inside the ghostface, not wanting him to get too close to his release.

"Please, god, fuck me already, you useless whore." Danny whined between words, grinding his hips desperately into Jeff's fingers. Jeff chuckled and slowly removed his fingers, slicking up his own cock finally. Danny spread his legs out further again, straddling both of Jeff's thighs and lining himself up with the other man's cock.

Jeff slowly slid himself in, stretching Danny out a little more than he expected. He moaned, finally starting to feel as full as he's wanted this entire time. Jeff let Danny get used to him, before sliding another couple of inches in. Danny moaned loudly, and lowered himself further onto Jeff's cock. Jeff held onto Danny's hips, and began thrusting himself into the smaller man.

The killer grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. He leaned in and started licking and kissing his neck, going from his collar to his earlobe. Jeff couldn't understand why the man was being so gentle with him, it was like his body betrayed his own thoughts. Insulting and degrading him, but begging for all of it. Maybe, he could get used to the ghostface's bittersweet treatment, if he'll get another chance like this.

"Ah~ fuck, Jeff, your cock feels so fucking good," Danny whined, pressing his lips to Jeff's ear as he spoke. "It's so big, it's filling me up so good." He was grinding down hard onto Jeff's dick, desperately trying to get all of it inside of him. Jeff moaned as he felt the killer's hot breath on his neck, thrusting to meet Danny's own hips.

Danny really couldn't take much more, his cock bouncing with every thrust, leaking precum all over onto Jeff's belly. His thighs glistened with sweat, and he can feel himself starting to overheat in his cloak. He pulled his face away, and wrapped his leather-clad hands around Jeff's neck again. He put enough pressure on him to begin cutting off his airways, Jeff panted and looked at him with a panicked expression.

Danny grinned wildly, and continued bouncing on his cock while putting more and more force onto the other man's neck. He took one hand off, and lightened the pressure a little as he began jerking his own cock, finally. Jeff could feel himself nearing his peak, and he patted Danny's thigh as a way of letting him know. Danny nodded and stroked himself faster, determined to finish with the other man.

And that they did, Jeff grunted with that hand still wrapped around his throat, and emptied himself deep inside of the killer. Danny panted and came across Jeff's chest, shifting his hand so it is resting on Jeff's shoulder instead of his neck. He stayed where he was, feeling Jeff's cock soften inside of him but not willing to move yet.

Danny reached out to his previously discarded belongings, and unsheathed his knife once more. Pinning Jeff down with one hand, he quickly stabbed into his abdomen, and sliced his way upward. Jeff gasped sharply, trying to shove the other man off of him to no avail. Danny felt Jeff weakening underneath him, and reached again for his camera. He pulled the near lifeless body to his chest, almost cuddling the man, and snapped a picture of the two together.

With that, Danny hummed and withdrew his knife from the dead body of his very temporary partner. He leaned over, and placed a kiss onto Jeff's forehead, then adjusted him to a more comfortable laying position. He took one more photo, and then put his pants and boots back on, leaving the mess behind for the Entity to deal with.

He felt satisfied, maybe he would figure out a way to do this with that man once again. He knew for now, 'life' would continue on as it was, trial after trial. But, he was determined to not let this be the last time he'd have a little bit of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more stuff with Jeff cos he deserves it, if anyone has ideas feel free to comment and I might write some out!


End file.
